dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate of Destiny (2011)
|venue= |city=Osaka, Japan |attendance= |liveevent=y |lastevent=Summer Adventure Tag League |nextevent=Final Gate (2011) |event=Gate of Destiny |lastevent2=''First'' |nextevent2=Gate of Destiny (2012) }} Gate of Destiny 2011 was a professional wrestling event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on October 16, 2011, in Osaka, Japan in the Osaka Prefectural Gym and was the sixth event under the Gate of Destiny name. The event featured seven matches with three of Dragon Gate's five championships on the line. The main event saw a Mask vs. Hair Steel Cage Survival 6 Way Match between Blood Warriors and Junction Three which the winner was Cyber Kong who was the last person to escape the cage and YAMATO's hair was shaved because he couldn't get a flag and he lost the match. All in all, the event featured no title changes. Production Storylines Blood Warriors started a feud with Junction Three. On September 2 Blood Warriors (Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki and Kzy) won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship after the match Gamma and Masaaki Mochizuki also joined them and Doi announced that the challengers would be determined in the Doi Darts demanded a rematch later that night the GM Yagi announced that at the Gate of Destiny the main event would be a Mask vs. Hair Steel Cage Survival 6 Way Match between Blood Warriors and Junction Three the part of Blood Warriors Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong and the part of Junction Three would be Kagetora, YAMATO and Shingo Takagi. On September 16 PAC retained the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Naoki Tanizaki after the match PAC was attacked by Metal Warrior who revealed to be Genki Horiguchi when he said to PAC that he was going to hell. On October 1 Junction Three (Dragon Kid and Masato Yoshino) appealed to Blood Warriors (CIMA and Ricochet) for a shot for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. One day later it was announced that Yoshihiro Takayama would team up with Don Fujii and Stalker Ichikawa then Takayama called out Blood Warriors (Brodie Lee and Yasushi Kanda) to face them and they agreed to Metal Warrior to joined the match and it was also announced that Kid and Yoshino would get their shot at the Gate of Destiny also in the main event Junction Three (Masaaki Mochizuki, Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka) defeated Blood Warriors (Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki and Kzy) after the match Mochizuki demanded a shot to Junction Three for the Open the Triangle Gate Titles and Doi said no because it was going determined in the Doi Darts and the dart board was filled with X and O the O means that they would get their shot and X means no or that they would not get their shot and Mochizuki said it should be done like last time, with a fan throwing the dart. He picked a girl from the crowd and she tossed her dart and landed in a X and the Blood Warriors celebrated and Gamma broke the dart board and Tanizaki accepted their challenge and they had a stipulation that Blood Warriors would need only a two count to win the match. Results Order of Escape Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Gate of Destiny series Category:Events of 2011